mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic
Sonic & My Little pony: Adventures is a fan-made Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover series. The original fan ficion series began on the twenty fifth of February and is written by Thesonicx666. Summary The story follows the adventures of the Mane six, along with Sonic and his friends as they live through their daily lives in ponyville with the occasional adventure through different location's across Equestria. Their days however are normally disturbed by some kind of evil villian or small town jerk. The most common recurring villians being, Dr. Eggman, and Queen Chrysalis. Story List Series 1 Detailed Story List Silver Spoon and the Crusaders Part 1: Silver Spoon is late for class. After Cheerliee 'Integrates' the class for the fillies whereabouts, Silver Spoon arrives while wearing a school uniform. Diamond Tiara becomes suspicious as her friend was actively avoiding her all day, and after class the filly 'recruits' the cutie mark crusaders to spy on her. After a while Silver Spoon arrives at the golden oak library and requests to talk to Twilight. To which she revealed that she no longer has a cutie mark! Part 2: Diamond Tiara and the crusaders are shocked to find that Silver Spoon has somehow lost her cutie mark during the night! And what's more, Twilight can't find any info about this or how to fix it! Taking up the case the cutie mark crusaders decide to help Silver Spoon regain her cutie mark. the only problem is that she doesn't remember how she got her cutie mark. Nightmare's return Part 1: It's time for the summer sun celebration, and the mane six are doing all they can to prepare, with the help of the recently settled Sonic and his friends, with only a few mess ups along the way. But just as princess Celestia is about to raise the sun, the chaos emeralds activate and engulf's Luna in chaos energy, and as the energy dissipates Luna is nowhere to be found, only Nightmare Moon. Spin offs Sonic & My Little pony: Adventures and Friends is a multi-crossover story which takes place in between chapters in the main series. Confirmed Characters Blooregard Q. Kazoo Originally one of the main protagonists of Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Bloo has somehow landed in Equestria though he doesn't seem to be in a big rush to get home, but instead takes joy in pulling pranks on the unsuspecting ponies of Ponyville. Astro Boy Astro is a super powered robot, with seven secret super powers designed to look exactly like Tobio, the son of his creator. Dr. Tenma initially treated Astro like a real boy as a replacement for his son who died in a car accident. However, Astro Boy was clumsy from an inability to control his strength. After being rejected by Dr. Tenma, Astro joins Hamegg's Robot Circus, where he learns to control his powers, and meets Dr. Ochanomizu. He is unsure of his destiny in the beginning, but gains confidence as the story unfolds. Possible Characters Ami & Yumi Ami Onuki, a peppy, optimistic, and cute schoolgirl; and Yumi Yoshimura, a cynical, sarcastic, rough, and tough punk rocker. Both are based off the real Japanese pop duo Puffy AmiYumi, but with different appearances and exaggerated personalities. They travel around the world on their customized tour bus, along with their well-intentioned yet greedy manager, Kaz Harada. From rockin' out at a concert to hanging out in their hometown of Tokyo, the duo take the world by storm with their musical talent, trend-setting style, and humor, dishing out lessons in J-pop justice and establishing the international language of "cool" along the way. Dexter Dexter is a boy genius with a secret laboratory in his bedroom where he spends most of his time conducting science experiments and making inventions. He keeps his lab a secret from his parents and everyone else, but usually has trouble doing so. The only person who knows about his secret lab is his sister Dee Dee. More Later... Stories External link(s) https://www.fanfiction.net/~thesonicx666 Category:Fan fiction